


Black Magic

by DarkAlchemistNinja, LadyYasaman, RaijiMagiwind



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Love Triangle, M/M, Yaoi, attempted suicide, black magic, school shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlchemistNinja/pseuds/DarkAlchemistNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYasaman/pseuds/LadyYasaman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijiMagiwind/pseuds/RaijiMagiwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only those with excellent social standing, and those from filthy rich families, are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite, private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful... Or at least... it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this isn't the GREATEST beginning on the planet, and I may edit this later to include far more detail. I have been wanting to start this for a while but I've been having trouble with it. However I needed to get this out of me before I went insane. So just know that even though this is a bit rough, It'll get better and this first chapter will probably be edited for more detail later.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Mori suddenly as the loud bang of gunfire rent the air of the normally peaceful Host Club. He dove onto the floor, grabbing Hunny-Senpai and one of their esteemed guests as the rest of the room did the same, more so due to the fact that it was Mori who had yelled. 

Mori-Senpai didn't yell.. he barely talked. So even those who hadn't registered what the loud noise had been, threw themselves on the floor at the shock of just the fact that Mori-senpai had told them to. 

The other hosts were included in that. More gunfire shot through the host club, and it was then that they registered the faint popping of more gunfire from far away; it seemed the entire school was under attack. 

Realizing that the gunshot that had made Mori yell had been outside the closed door of the host club, Kyoya shifted his way across the floor and locked the host club main doors. He slowly got up and gazed around. 

"I think it's safe here for the moment." he said calmly. "get up but be prepared to evacuate the moment we get the chance. Gather your things together." he instructed. He glanced around. The guests began to get up, but were bunching together in the middle of the room, murmuring softly in terrified voices. 

"Senpai." called Haruhi softly from the window. "there's a fire escape over here. Cops are swarming the building. If we're careful we can get everyone out of here down this." 

"Good thinking, Haruhi." said Tamaki, for once realizing that this was no joking matter so not fawning over her good ideas. He turned to their guests. "It is only fitting that our special guests should go down the fire escape first. However I believe that we should have one of us go down to make sure it's safe and help guide the others. Any volunteers, men?" he asked. 

"We'll go." said the twins in unison. 

"Kaoru will go all the way to the bottom, I'll stop at a halfway point to help them." said Hikaru. 

"I'll help them out the window." said Haruhi. 

Kyoya nodded. "alright. Kaoru, Hikaru, you go down the escape, make sure it's safe." he said. He turned to the rest. "Ladies, please form a line against the wall but away from the windows." he indicated the wall where they were least likely to be seen from anywhere. 

As they did what he told them Kyoya counted everyone. 

Suddenly two shots rang out and familiar voices let out loud cries of pain. Everyone ran to the fire escape, everything else forgotten as they gazed down at the twins, both of them had been shot; Kaoru in the chest, Hikaru in the side. 

Hunny and Mori did not hesitate, They lowered themselves onto the fire escape, Mori grabbing the twins and hoisting them back up into the host club window and Hunny dove through the other window that the gunfire had come from. 

Once Mori had safely returned the injured twins to the music room, he went back down after Hunny "Mitskuni!" he called, diving through the window after him. 

"I'm alright, Takashi!" called Hunny, having already taken out any threat in the room. 

"don't do such foolish things." said Mori. "you could get hurt." 

They returned to the Host Club where Kyoya was attempting to restore order and give the twins some space. Haruhi and Tamaki were putting pressure on the twins' wounds to try and stop the bleeding.

Both of them were joking weakly to the guests. "don't worry... we'll be alright." said Hikaru.

"yeah... It'll take more than... this... to take us out." panted Kaoru. 

Soon the school was swarming with police; Kyoya had called in the elite the moment he'd heard the first gunshot. 

The twins were taken to the hospital, along with a few others. The twins were immediately taken to surgery and their family was notified that they were in critical condition. 

The school was scoured to make sure all the criminals were taken into custody, and to make sure no one else was hurt. Every student and teacher was told to come to the hospital to make sure they were alright, and they were all to receive counseling. 

This event began what would become the worst two years for the Ouran Host Club. Particularly the Hitachiin brothers. They just didn't know it yet.


End file.
